Neither Light, Nor Dark
by EdwardElricRules
Summary: Sora's daughter has a similar fate to Sora's. She is lucky because Sora has taught her how to use her keyblades. You will have to read the story to find out what happens on her journey.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Appearance

Chapter 1: Mysterious Appearance

A girl walked down a dark alley. It was quiet, too quiet. She looked around, and saw nothing. But then, a dark figure in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere. She backed away a bit, but kept her eyes on the figure the whole time.

"Where is he? Where's Sora?" The figure, seemingly a man, asked in a shrill almost ghostly voice.

"What do you want with him?" The girl asked suspiciously. Many odd things had been happening lately. Like two weird weapons appearing in her hands. Her father had explained them to her, and now she understood her destiny. He taught her how to use them, lucky for her, though she was still learning.

"That is none of your business child, just tell me where he is and I won't have to hurt you," the man threatened her, pointing a lance in her direction.

"I'm not afraid of you, bring it on!" She held her hands out as if waiting for something to happen. Something did in fact happen. A keyblade appeared in each hand; one with the oathkeeper keychain, the other with the oblivion keychain. The man chuckled as five more lances appeared around him. The girl's eyes widened a bit, but she soon renewed her concentration.

"Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"My name is Sairia. You would do well to remember that name after you're dead!" She rushed at him, and swung her keyblades; one at his neck, the other toward his chest. He blocked her attack, and hit her with all of his lances at once. She fell backwards, landing against the ground, hard. Her keyblades disappeared, and everything went black. The last thing she saw was the man laughing as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. She fainted, right there in that dark alley. When she awoke again she was lying on an unfamiliar bed.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," a familiar voice stated as a man walked into the room.

"Riku…how'd you find me?" Her voice was raspy, probably because of the blow from the lances. Just about every bone in her body ached, she didn't dare move.

"Don't worry about that kid, just relax. You took quite a blow. I'm the one who should be asking questions. But, for now, just rest. Sora should be here soon," the now thirty-two year old Riku reassured her.

"Alright… And stop calling me kid! I'm thirteen now, remember?" She tried to smile, but it hurt too much. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she couldn't help thinking about her meeting in the alley.

"Heh heh, I know…I know…" Riku walked out of the room. A little while later a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room. He had a cheesy smile on his face, but in his eyes you could tell he was worried. Riku walked in behind him.

"Hey Sairia, how're ya doing?" The brown-haired man asked in a soft voice, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"I'm okay Dad, don't worry," she answered, smiling slightly.

"She'll be fine Sora," Riku reassured Sora, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But, what happened?" Sora asked the dreaded question, the one Sairia didn't want to answer.

"Well…" Sairia explained the earlier events to them, not leaving out a single detail.

"I'm proud of you Sairia. But, you aren't ready to fight anyone from Organization XIII yet," Sora's voice trailed off as he remembered his encounters with the Organization. "Wait a second…black cloak? But…we defeated Organization XIII!" Sora had thought he defeated them a long time ago, how could they be back after so many years?


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

Chapter 2: Plans

"She already knows how to use them somewhat. It seems Sora has informed her of more than we thought," the man in the black cloak that had met Sairia in the alley informed the leader of Organization XIII.

"Hmm…that will be a minor set-back, but our plan should still work," the leader replied while chuckling.

"Perhaps I should have killed her while I had the chance…"

"No Xaldin, you did exactly what you needed to do. Remember, we don't want her dead…at least, not yet."

"Fine Xemnas, what do we do next?" Xaldin asked.

"Don't worry about that, I will tell you what to do when the time comes." Xemnas smiled evilly, thinking of his master plan.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Are you sure he was wearing a black cloak?" Riku asked Sairia, worried about the Organization's plans.

"Yes Riku…I'm sure," Sairia replied honestly.

"What did he say to you? Anything of importance?" Riku prodded.

"No…why is this so important to you Riku?"

"Because…they are very dangerous…" He explained.

"And they should be dead," Sora added.

"Hey everyone!" A girl's voice called out as a girl with long reddish hair walked into the room.

"Kairi…" Sora said slowly.

"What is it…what's going on?" Kairi was worried by the look on her friends'…and daughter's…faces.

"It's Organization XIII…they're back," Riku took over for Sora, noticing Sora was pretty flustered.

"What?" Kairi's reaction was expected…Sora and Riku were shocked too.

"It's true. We don't know how…but they are alive again. And plotting something," Sora finished.

"H…how do you know?" Kairi's eyes were wide…and filled with confusion. They had lived in peace for so many years…now it was back to fighting and worrying.

"I saw one of them Mother," answered Sairia. Kairi slunk down into a chair; obviously deep in thought. Everyone was silent for many moments; all trying to figure out what the Organization was planning. They obviously wanted to kill Sora…but there had to be more to their plan. Finally, Riku broke the silence. "We have to be prepared to fight. No doubt the heartless will be here soon. We must make sure Sairia is prepared…as well as ourselves. If the Organization has a plan…then so do we! Sora, you and I should spar a bit with Sairia; to hone our skills as well as hers."

"I agree." Sora nodded to his friend and stood up. "Sairia, you well enough to fight?"

"Yep. I'm ready for just about anything!" Sairia jumped out of bed and smiled at everyone, attempting to cheer them up. They all couldn't help but smile along with her.

"She definitely inherited your cheesy smile Sora…" Said Riku, in his normal joking manner. Sora smiled; the resemblance was unmistakable…Sairia definitely got Sora's smile. Kairi laughed; as did Riku.


End file.
